AKB0048 Test Guts!
by xkagaminex
Summary: Pria menakan setelan hitam dan syal yang hitam juga memberitahu Kanata bahwa dia memiliki darah biru yang membawanya keambang kematiannya sendiri. Tapi majikan pria itu membuat game aneh yang menyebabkan kematian di dalam asrama 0048. Apa tujuannya dan siapa majikan pria berjubah hitam itu?
1. Man With Black Suit

**Ohayou minna-saaaan! ini fic kedua saya! bagi yang langganan ama saya pasti tau siapa saya! **

**Kenapa bikin fic 00 ya? Karena 00 daisuki! saya telah mengarang 1 ff (mungkin akan berubah) untuk vocaloid hehe bukannya promosi. Lanjut saja! Nagisa! Baca disclaimer nya!**

**Nagisa: Yosh!**

**DISCLAIMER: 00 bukan milik author, 00 bukan dibuat untuk author senang tapi, 00 milik kita semua dan untuk kita semua senang!**

**WARNING: typo, gaje, aneh, alur ngablu dan kecepetan, bahasa gaul tiba-tiba, intinya, FREAK! dan juga bukan ff shoujo ai/YURI. Dan, kalau dri awal sudah tidak niat membacanya sebaiknya jangan dibaca!**

**SARAN: butuh otak berskala (?) tinggi untuk memahami cerita ini! (soalnya cerita ini gaje)**

**Hinata: good job, Nagisa!**

**(bagi yang tidak tahu Hinata itu panggilan saya, nama lengkap saya Hinata Kuzaku, bisa dibilang nama palsu saya di ff)**

**lanjut ke cerita!**

Pagi yang cerah itu, gadis merah muda itu terbangun dari mimpinya yang sangat aneh. Lalu dia menyadari kamarnya kosong dan sepi.

"Minna kemana ya?" gumamnya lalu menuruni kasurnya dan keluar dari kamarnya.

Saat dia berjalan di koridor sambil terkadang memejamkan matanya – sambil terantuk kakinya sendiri –, lalu saat akalnya kembali padanya dia sadar.

"Ko sepi sekali?"

"NAGISAAAA!*capslock jebol*" seseorang memanggil namanya sangat keras sehingga kedengaran sampai seluruh penjuru asrama 00.

"Hai?!" Nagisa membalas panggilannya, dia sangat kenal suara tsundere macam itu. Lalu dia bergegas kearah seruan itu yang datangnya dari dapur.

Sampai di ambang pintu dia melihat...

"Yuuka? Orine? Chieri? Sonata? Makoto? Suzuko? Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Nagisa bergidik melihat dapur yang berantakan tanpa ada Chef Papa. Saus yang belepotan, mayones tumpah, dan yang lebih parah lagi mejanya acak-acakan. Baju mereka juga lengket semua, pokoknya ga karuan.

"Kumohon, tolong kami..." rintih Makoto seperti orang mau di eksekusi.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Nagisa bingung, mengangkat satu alisnya untuk mempertajam maksudnya.

"Yang memulai Sonata, dia melempariku dan Yuuka dengan deef teriyaki. Lalu Orine dan Chieri ikut-ikutan, melemparku dengan pie, tapi yang kena Suzuko. Suzuko lagi jalan dan saat dilempar kena mukanya, dia ga bisa ngeliat, lalu tersandung meja. Mejanya kena meja lain dan semua meja, akhirnya kena kami semua!" jelas Makoto yang tampak sudah tak tahan.

"Tapi yang lain kemana?" tanya Nagisa lagi.

"Yang lain sedang pergi semua! Kami ditinggalkan!" seru Yuuka.

"Apa yang bisa kubantu? Ya sudah kita bereskan semua ini lalu mandi!" ujar Nagisa agak jengkel. Yang lain menurut saja. Mereka mengambil lap dan pengharum ruangan dan ember, lalu mengisi ember itu dengan air lalu mulai mengelap meja.

"Ini salah Sonata!" seru Makoto.

"Bukan salah Sonata! Salah tangan Sonata!" Sonata mengelak dengan sifat polosnya.

"Sudah! Lebih baik kalian cepat mengerjakannya, supaya cepat selesai!" kata Nagisa yang sedang mengepel lantai.

"Hai!" lalu mereka mengerjakan tugas masing-masing.

**Skippy time~ 2 hours later~**

"Huuuft! Akhirnya!" Orine menghela napas dan memijit tangannya.

"Sekarang kita mandi," kata Suzuko melanjutkan kalimat Orine. Lalu mereka menaruh semua peralatan itu ke tempatnya semula (Hinata ga tau) dan pergi meninggalkan dapur menuju kamar mandi.

-[]-

"Tadaima~!" seseorang membuka 00 Dormitory, mendapati di dalamnya sepi. "Oi! 77th generation! Apakah kalian ada di sana?!" tanyanya lagi dan masuk, diikuti oleh 5 orang di belakangnya yang satu per satu mulai masuk berurutan.

"Tak ada orang? Sepi sekali?" tanya orang yang tepat di belakangnya itu, Kishida Mimori.

"Oi! Minna! kita kembali!" seru seseorang di belakang Mimori, Ooshima Yuuko.

"Ada apa, kok sepi? Tidak biasanya," kata seorang di belakang Yuuko, Kojima Haruna.

"..." dengan datarnya dia masuk sambil tersenyum simpul. Seorang yang kawaii di belakang Kojiharu, Itano Tomomi.

"Akhirnya sampai! Capek sekali!" seru orang yang terakhir – masuk dan langsung melepas sepatunya dan duduk di sofa lobby asrama 00 itu – Takahashi Minami.

"Oh, biarlah. Mereka juga bisa mengurus diri. Tak usah khawatir," Kanata lalu duduk di samping Takamina.

"Okaeri! Maaf, tadi kami baru saja mandi," kata mereka dan cepat-cepat kebawah menemui mereka yang baru pulang.

"Loh? Sayaka-san, Sae-san, Yukirin-san, dan Mayuyu-san dimana?" tanya Orine.

"Mereka bilang mereka belakangan saja," jawab Kojiharu.

"Ayo latihan!" ajak Mimori dan semuanya menjawab, "yosh!" tapi Yuuko langsung berkata,

"Nanti malam kita akan adakan uji nyali! Babak satu yang jadi hantu Sayaka, Kojiharu, aku, tomochin, mimori dan sonata. Lalu babak kedua gantian," jelas Yuuko dan mereka semua setuju dan pergi berlatih...

-[]-

Para Kenkyuusei dan beberapa Senbatsu sedang latihan, yang tidak ikut di luar. Lalu saat musik dimatikan mereka langsung mengambil jus kaleng yang sudah disediakan Sae (Sae udah pulang~). Mereka semua menikmati hidangan kecil itu tanpa pilih-pilih.

Tapi dalam kesempatan aneh dan ajaib: Takamina iseng melempar kalengnya ke atas *hampir mengenai lampu ruangan*** **lalu berteriak, "Yang dapat kaleng itu jadi partnerku saat uji nyali!" Kaleng itu hampir jatuh di muka Makoto yang sedang asyik minum, tapi diselamatkan oleh Kanata dan alhasil dia yang mendapat kalengnya.

"Berarti sudah diputuskan! Kau, Shinonome Kanata, akan menjadi partnerku saat uji nyali!" seru Takamina innocent dan tanpa dia sadar itu membuat Kanata blushing.

"Hehe, tampaknya menyenangkan memilih secara acak begitu," kata Sae sambil nyengir.

"Yosh! Lanjutkan latihan!"

-[]-

"Sekarang waktunya! para hantu, bersiaaaap!" seru Yuuko memberi aba-aba dan mereka (yang menjadi hantu) masuk kedalam hutan.

Putaran pertama SaeMegu, kedua MakotoSuzuko, yang ketiga NagisaChieri, dan yang terakhir TakaminaKanata.

Setiap putaran terdengar teriakan yang melengking, apalagi Makoto dan Megu. Suzuko malah memoto yang jadi hantunya dengan muka datar. Chieri dan Nagisa sama-sama takut sekaligus sweatdrop melihat para hantu yang gagal jadi hantu.

Saat giliran Takamina dan Kanata. Mereka memasuki hutan tempat uji nyali itu. Lalu, tiba-tiba sebuah suara memanggil mereka dengan seruan kecil – yang hampir mirip bisikan – yang mengagetkan Kanata.

'kau, kemarilah... jadikan makananku...'

"! Takamina-san dengar itu?!" Kanata tersontak mendengar suara itu. Tapi jawaban yang paling membuat Kanata kaget adalah:

"Tidak. Aku tidak dengar apa-apa selain omonganmu," ujar Takamina dan mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan.

"BOO!"

"WHA-!"

"Bagus!"

"Sonata! Bikin kaget saja!" keluh Kanata.

"Tapi aku kan memang harus ngagetin. Namanya aja hantu,"Sonata menggembungkan pipinya.

"Wah, ini Sonata, ya?" dan si aneh ini malah nanya yang aneh-aneh. Takamina memang pada dasarnya aneh, tapi yang ini ga masuk akal banget.

"Ko tau?" tanya Sonata heran, dengan polosnya.

"Er... tadi Kanata bilang, kan?" Takamina sweatdrop.

"Apa iya?" GUBRAK! Baka sekali... -_-

"Sudahlah, ayo kita lanjutkan uji nyalinya," Kanata barjalan, lalu Takamina menyusulnya. "Aku punya firasat buruk tentang ini," gumamnya.

"Hm? Kalau kedinginan kau bisa pakai jaketku. Lagipula aku memakai baju berlengan panjang dan hangat, jadi aku baik-baik saja," Takamina tersenyum simpul – membuat wajah Kanata sama seperti rambutnya – yang menyadari Kanata hanya memakai pajama.

"Tidak usah terima kasih..." begitulah reaksinya, wajah berbalut warna merah melihat senpainya yang... sulit dijelaskan. Melihat Kanata berwajah seperti itu memancing Takamina untuk tertawa.

"Hoi! Kau lucu! Ada apa denganmu?" ujarnya sambil tertawa lepas, memperlihatkan lesung pipitnya dan semburat merah kecil di wajahnya menambah kesan lucu dari Takamina.

Tapi wajah senpainya yang tertawa lepas itu membuatnya hangat, dan malu karena dikatakan seperti itu. Dia menundukkan kepalanya sambil menahan blush-nya. Lalu mereka melanjutkan uji nyali mereka sampai hutan yang sangat dalam, bahkan tak tahu mereka ada dimana, mereka hanya terus berjalan.

"Oi! Ada apa ini? Tubuhku..." Kanata menahan kakinya yang terus berjalan menuju tengah hutan. Yang paling mengerikan kakinya bergerak sendiri.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Takamina tersontak sambil menahan kemauan kakinya. Kakinya seperti dikendalikan tanpa tuan, atau lebih tepatnya bergerak sendiri.

Mereka terus berjalan dengan sendirinya ke dalam hutan yang semakin dalam saja, dan mereka semakin tak bisa menguasai kaki mereka sendiri. Lalu tiba-tiba saja Kanata berhenti, tapi Takamina tetap berjalan ke sebuah pohon palem tinggi.

"Ta-takamina-san?"

"Aku tak tahu..." gadis itu berusaha keras melepaskan kejadian aneh ini, entah ini kutukan atau bukan, yang intinya menggerakkan tubuhnya secara otomatis tanpa disuruh otak.

"Hm," kekeh seseorang entah asalnya darimana. Kedua gadis itu mencari sumber suara dan mengedarkan pandangannya. Lalu seorang pria muncul dari balik kegelapan di depan Takamina. "Kalian tak merasa takut atau ganjil?" tanya pria itu, mengangkat tangannya dan memegang dagunya dengan telunjuk dan jempolnya. Pria itu cukup tinggi, badannya ramping, memakai setelan hitam dan syal yang senada.

"Siapa... kau?" tanya Kanata memiringkan kedua alisnya kearah batang hidungnya.

"Apakah setiap orang yang baru bertemu harus bertanya siapa orang yang ditemuinya? Sungguh membosankan," ujar pria itu dengan air muka kecewa. "Kau," tunjuknya pada Kanata. "Putri kerajaan Shinonome yang telah lama 'punah'. Apakah aku benar?" tanyanya.

"Aku bahkan tak tahu aku putri kerajaan," ujar Kanata mulai marah. "Lepaskan Takamina-san sekarang!"

"Oh, jadi itu nama yang kau sandang, Shiori-kun?"

"Jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu. Sekarang namaku Godaime Takahashi Minami!" seru Takamina dengan tubuh yang masih kaku.

"Terserah. Tidurlah, ini perbincanganku pribadi dengan gadis merah ini," lelaki itu menjentikkan jarinya. Dengan suatu mantra, Takamina pingsan dalam sekejap.

"Apa itu tadi?"tanya Kanata tidak percaya. "Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?"

"Mahou no suimin, sihir tidur," ujar lelaki itu tenang dan datar. "Hanya membuatnya tidur seperti sihirnya."

"Jadi, apa yang kau mau bicarakan?" Kanata mulai serius. Tindakan pria ini aneh dan tidak jelas menyerang, bukan, menemui mereka dengan sebuah sihir aneh.

"Aku hanya akan memberitahumu sesuatu, dan bertanya padamu. Jika kau tidak bisa menjawab, Shiori-kun taruhannya," kata pria itu tetap tenang. "Jadi, kau itu adalah putri kerajaan Shinonome yang berdiri sejak tahun 1234, tapi sejak tahun 1990 keluargamu dibantai, dan hanya menyisakanmu dan adik kecilmu itu."

"Sonata?" Kanata mengerjap kaget.

"Ya, dan kerajaan Shinonome memiliki kekuatan khusus. Sebuah sihir kuno yang berdampak serius. Dan seseorang datang untuk membantai keluargamu dan mengambil gen yang ada di dalam tubuh keluarga Shinonome untuk mengambil sihirnya. Yah, sayang sekali aku tak tahu namanya tapi aku tahu ciri-cirinya. Berambut biru memakai topi merah dengan kaos kedodoran dan celana ketat yang meminum mantra keabadian dari sebuah buku kuno. Bisa dibilang dia abadi."

"Pertanyaannya, karena orang itu tak ada disini, apakah kamu mau menikam Shiori-kun untuk membalaskan dendammu?" tanyanya yang membuat Kanata nyaris jantungan.

"A-apa maksudmu? Apa maksud dari semua ini? Kenapa aku harus membunuh Takamina-san? Kenapa? Apa hubungannya?..." beribu pertanyaan keluar dari mulutnya. Tangannya mengepal, menahan jantungnya yang sakit. Keringat bercucur dari pelipisnya. Ia sangat frustasi hanya dengan pertanyaan pria tadi.

"Ohya, aku lupa memberitahumu, bahwa sebenarnya Shiori-kun adalah keturunan, bahkan cucu si pembantai keluargamu. Tapi, Shiori-kun bukan manusia abadi. Kau tahulah, dia baru lahir 21 tahun yang lalu," pria itu berkacak pinggang sambil tersenyum miris.

Detakan jantung Kanata terdengar, bahkan terasa, sampai seluruh tubuhnya. Keringat yang bercucuran semakin banyak dan dia seperti mau mati saja. Dalam benaknya dia berkata itu tidak mungkin.

"Jadi, apa jawabanmu? Kalau kau menjawab tidak, kubunuh Shiori-kun tanpa mengotori tangan kerajaanmu itu. Kalau kau jawab ya, kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan. Meskipun kau jawab ya tapi tak kau lakukan, sama saja seperti tidak. Kuhitung sampai 10, sebaiknya kau cepat!" kata orang itu menyeringai lebar.

"1."

"..." pikiran Kanata masih berputar. Menjawab ya atau tidak sama saja. Jadi, apa yang harus dilakukannya.

"2." masih berpikir, otak warasnya sudah kembali.

"3." masih terus berpikir.

"4." masih terus berpikir, menyerngitkan alisnya.

"5. sudah separuh, lho," ujar pria yang menghitung itu senang.

"6-"

"Ya. Berikan aku belatinya atau apapun benda tajam yang kau punya." ujar Kanata dengan keputusan membahayakan.

"Baiklah. Agar cepat pakai micsaber, ya?" lalu pria itu merebahkan Takamina di atas sebuah batu besar, dan memberikan Kanata sebuah mic.

Kanata pun menekan tombol 'on'-nya, lalu naik ke batu itu untuk menusuk perutnya. Pria yang berdiri disamping batu besar itu semakin puas. Lalu bilah mic saber itu siap untuk menikam perut gadis malang itu.

Tapi sebuah ide cerdik yang dipikirkan Kanata terlintas. Ia langsung menebas perut PRIA itu, bukan perut Takamina.

"Kisama! Apa yang kau laku-ukh!" pria itu menahan rasa sakitnya, yang pasti sangat sakit itu. Seandainya luka itu dalam, pasti lelaki licik entah darimana itu sudah mati sekarang. "Aku akan kembali lagi, Shinonome Kanata! Aku akan kembali!" pria itu berjalan mundur memasuki kegelapan hutan, sampai batang hidungnya tak terlihat lagi oleh gadis merah ini.

"Takamina-san!"

-[]-

"Minna!" panik dan ketakutan, ia berlari cepat menyusuri hutan dan memanggil teman-temannya.

"Kanata-san! Apa yang terjadi?" seru teman-temannya – para kenkyuusei – begitu Kanata terlihat dan mendekat.

"Kanata..." gadis hijau itu mulai terbangun saat dirinya direbahkan kesebuah kursi.

"Minumlah," pinta Kanata khawatir.

"Tunggu, aku tak apa. Hanya sedikit pusing," Takamina memegang bahu Kanata yang sejajar dengannya yang membuat Kanata terpaku. "Terima kasih. Bisa kau ceritakan apa yang terjadi?"

"Ti-tidak. Maafkan aku tapi aku tidak bisa," ujar Kanata dengan raut menyesal, memandang ke sampingnya. "Tapi yang hanya bisa kukatakan adalah: katanya dia akan balik lagi."

"Minna! Apa yang terjadi?" seru Tsubasa datang kepada mereka dengan panik.

"Ah, keadaan baik-baik saja," kata Takamina berbohong.

-[]-

"Lihat saja nanti..."

**Keizoku suru...**

**He, gomen minna-san chap ini cuma 8 halaman dan ceritanya mungkin tak memuaskan. Hontoni gomenasai! **nunduk****

**harap berikan saya saran, kritik, pendapat, atau apa saja yang berhubungan dengan fic ini lewat cerita! Arigatou!**

**Pertanyaan: apakah tadi ada typo? .–.**


	2. Many Died

**Kyoukugen! Betul ga itu teriakannya Sa**ga*a Ry*h*i? Abaikan. Karyuunohoukou! Itu teriakannya Na**u Dra**eel, kan? Oh, lupakan saja.**

**Ohayou, minna-san! Selamat datang di chapter kedua dari AKB0048 Test Guts! Bagaimana chap yang kemarin? Apakah seru? Kalau tidak gomenasai... TAT**

**Ohya, terima kasih yang telah mereview cerita ini, berhubung yang suka 00 sedikit, pasti review juga sedikit, dan lagi hanya sedikit dari orang-orang yang tahu di provinsi ini. (provinsi apaan ya?) makasih juga yang sudah ngefollow, atau ngefavorite!**

**Hinata: Yuuka! Baca DESclaimernya!**

**Yuuka: Roger!**

**DESClaimer: 00 bukan milik author, 00 bukan dibuat untuk author senang tapi, 00 milik kita semua dan untuk kita semua senang!**

**WARNING: typo, gaje, aneh, alur ngablu dan kecepetan, bahasa gaul tiba-tiba, intinya, FREAK! dan juga bukan ff shoujo ai/YURI. Dan, kalau dari awal sudah tidak niat membacanya sebaiknya jangan dibaca! Satu lagi, ada OC, mungkin banyak (karena saya butuh chara cowo, di 00 kan hampir cewe semua) dan OOC.**

**SARAN: butuh otak berskala (?) tinggi untuk memahami cerita ini! (soalnya cerita ini gaje)**

**Hinata: good job, Yuuka! Dan langsung saja ke... cerita!**

Chapter 2: Hide and Seek~

Disebuah asrama, tinggallah beberapa (baca:banyak) gadis di dalamnya. Lalu pada sebuah ruang yang biasa disebut ruang keluarga itu duduk para gadis muda. Mereka duduk dan tiduran sambil bersenda gurau. Kedua generasi itu tampak sangat akur sehingga bisa dibilang latar belakangnya adalah padang bunga. Lalu semua pembicaraan mereka terhenti.

"Kejadian kemarin bikin takut saja!" keluh Makoto menggembungkan pipinya.

"Grumlator takut! Weks!" ledek Sonata dengan menjulurkan lidahnya dan menarik kedua pipinya sehingga membuat wajahnya jadi, konyol.

"Kau!" lalu mereka berdua – Sonata dan Makoto – bermain kejar-kejaran dengan disusul seluruh tawa di dalam ruangan itu.

-[]-

**Hiden pov, hiden place**

Aku menyaksikan kejadian itu di layar lebar dalam bentuk kaca tebal yang besih, ukurannya sebesar 6 kali 6 meter. Lalu aku membuat seringai besar, menandakan kepuasan yang mendalam dari hatiku. Tapi saat aku menyaksikan kejadian berikutnya perutku mual, bergejolak. Ah, apakah ini benar? Tunggu, tapi ini tak mungkin. Secerdik itukah? Lalu kutekan kedua sisi tulang bajiku dengan jari tengah dan jempolku, menahan pusing kepalaku. Lalu amarahku naik.

"Ada apa ini? Apa yang kau lakukan, Kita?" tanyaku dengan amarah yang, sangat aneh. Merasakan kegagalan diambang kesuksesan memang sesak, kan? Lalu kutajamkan alisku dan menggebrak meja di depanku itu. "Kita! Sudah berapa kali kubilang, kau harus membunuh Shiori dan menangkap putri Shinonome itu! Uhuk, uhuk," lalu aku terbatuk. Penyakitku kambuh, sepertinya. Yah, seorang tua sepertiku kalau amarahnya terpancing pasti tak enak.

Kulihat dia tak bisa berkata-kata, peluhnya membanjiri seluruh wajahnya. Oh, sungguh senang dengan kelakuannya itu. Menyiksa orang-orang. Ya, aku suka hal itu.

"Ares-sama, saya punya rencana," ujarnya agak tergagap. Lalu kutanya saja,

"Apa?"

"Saya usulkan adakan rapat."

"Okelah, tapi pastikan rencanamu takkan gagal kali ini."

-[]-

**Normal pov, 00 dormitory**

Sore itu sangat tenang, memungkinkan gadis merah itu melupakan kejadian kemarin. Dia sedang membaca _e-book _di alat elektronik berupa kaca layar sentuh sebesar 20 kali 15. Punggungnya disandarkan sofa mungil itu, bahunya di tenangkan. Kaca elektronik itu dia taruh di pahanya, jarinya sibuk menggeser layar kaca elektronik itu. Matanya bercahaya terkena pantulan cahaya yang dikeluarkan kaca elektronik itu, atau lebih gampangnya EG (_Electronic Glass_).

Semua penghuni 00 Dormitory menamai ruangannya Ruangan Santai. Tapi entah kenapa semuanya sedang ingin menyantaikan diri di dalam kamar mereka, menyisakan gadis yang kerap dipanggil Kanata ini duduk di sebuah sofa mungil.

Cahaya matahari merah jambu yang merembes dari jendela besar itu menambah kehangatan ruangan itu. AC yang dibiarkan derajatnya setara dengan angin di luar asrama itu benar-benar membuat suasana sangat nyaman. Tempat yang cocok untuk membaca buku, benar?

Lalu gadis itu menatap langit-langit ruangan. Matanya mulai membiasakan dengan ruangan yang lebih remang karena matanya telah menatap layar terang selama 2 jam. Matanya agak lesu dan membengkak. Lalu tangannya terangkat, seperti berusaha menggapai langit-langit krem itu. Lalu dia memutar pergelangannya, menatapi telapak putihnya. Gelang merah yang dipakainya sempat melorot ke lengannya.

DUAR!

Dia menurunkan tangannya dan menoleh ke sumber suara. 'Bukan disini?' lalu dia menaruh EG-nya di meja di dekatnya, lalu berjalan menuju pintu. Tangannya memegang gagang pintu itu, terdengar suara.

"_Semuanya, permainan malam ini sangat menyenangkan. Nama permainannya, Zombie Killing. Dari namanya saja sudah ketahuan, bukan? Akan kuutus pasukan zombi ke asrama kalian. Peraturannya simpel, tidak boleh keluar asrama, dan semua akses keluar dari asrama sudah ditutup. Kedua, kalian harus membunuh zombi itu, yang paling selamat terakhir akan jadi pemenang, dan kalau yang sampai akhir tak membunuh satupun zombi tidak akan selamat, dan tentu saja semua zombi yang kuutus boleh membunuh kalian semua. Ketiga, orang ke-13 yang dibunuh zombi akan menjadi – SREKSREK – zo – SREKSREK – mbi..._"

Tampaknya suara yang keluar dari speaker yang terdapat di seluruh penjuru asrama itu terputus, entah karena sinyal atau apa, lalu gadis merah itu merasakan kakinya bergetar. Merinding? Ya, dia memang merinding, tapi tampaknya bukan. Alasan lain.

Tanahnya bergetar. Suara gemuruh layaknya badai seperti menghampirinya. Lalu debu-debu yang ada di langit-langit jatuh, air dalam vas bunga bergetar, jendela juga tergoyang, lampu yang menyinari ruangan itu hampir jatuh. Semuanya bergetar.

"Doushita? Ini lebih tepat seperti Hide n Seek!" seru Kanata menegup ludah, di pelipisnya turun satu tetes air bergaram. Saatnya berpikir.

Yang paling penting untuk bertahan hidup... makanan. Lupakan itu sekarang, dia bukan di hutan atau tempat semacamnya.

Yang paling penting untuk bertahan hidup 'sekarang'... senjata. Ya, tentu saja senjata. Permainannya juga dinamain 'Killing' kan? Membunuh butuh senjata. Tapi, senjata disimpan dimana? Jika ingin menggunakan micsaber harus melewati 5 lorong yang masing-masing panjangnya 7 meter, berarti dia harus berlari 35 kilometer dengan zombi!

Lalu dia berpikir lagi, apakah teman-temannya baik-baik saja?

**Kanata's pov**

Sudah kubulatkan 'nekat'-ku, tapi itu lebih baik daripada pada akhirnya aku harus berakhir disini. Tapi ada hal lain yang menjanggal. Apakah semuanya baik-baik saja?

**Normal pov**

Andaikata, 'ya', dia bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri yang sekarang dalam bahaya, tapi kalau 'tidak' merupakan masalah besar yang tak mau dia alami. Bukan karena dia tak mau repot, tapi melihat teman-temannya dalam bahaya sangat tak enak. Mungkin dia sudah dilatih untuk melawan robot-robot sialan DES, tapi ini lain halnya. Ini zombi, mayat hidup.

"Minna..." tangannya menggigil. Bukan, tubuhnya. Dia ragu. Apakah dia akan membuka pintu itu? Zombi. Dia tak yakin.

"Bulatkan tekad, Kanata. iiya(dalam bahasa jepang), bulatkan 'nekat'," koreksinya pada diri sendiri, lalu perlahan dia buka pintunya.

GROOOO...

Buru-buru dia menutup pintunya. Apa yang dia lihat tadi? Kalau readers menebak itu adalah zombi dengan darah di seluruh tubuhnya dan daging di sela-sela giginya, kau benar. Lalu Kanata mngedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan.

Lihat apa yang dia temukan. Dua pedang menyilang yang di pajang di dinding.

Tanpa ragu dia mengambil keduanya, lalu berlari kembali ke pintu dan membukanya. Dia tahu apa yang ada di depannya, se– apa yang cocok? Zombi tak hidup dan tak mati –orang zombi berdiri. Tanpa ragu Kanata menebasnya. Toh dia tak hidup.

Lalu dirinya, bukan. Di dalam benaknya, dia merasa – mungkin instingnya – harus keluar dari ruangan itu, walaupun dirinya sekalipun menganggap bahwa ruangan itu yang paling aman. Dengan berbekal dua pedang memungkinkan dirinya untuk bertahan. Tapi menyadari keberadaan makhluk tak bernyawa sangat sulit.

"KYAAAA!" lengkingan seseorang, atau lebih mungkin. Mencari sumbernya, Kanata berbelok di perepempatan koridor, lalu menemukan Sonata dan Makoto nyaris dibunuh.

"ORYAAA!" tebasan pedangnya tepat, tapi menimbilkan hal yang tak diinginkan. Kanata menebas zombi itu TEPAT dileher, alhasil lehernya putus, dan darah yang menyiprat sungguh memuakan bagi yang phobia terhadap benda merah cair itu. Mau tak mau mereka bertiga terkena cipratannya.

"Gomen, tadi refleks," ujar Kanata menenangkan Makoto dan Sonata yang ketakutan karena darah tadi.

"Ah, t-tak ap-pa k-ko, kami b-baik-baik saj-ja," jelas tidak baik-baik saja. Makoto sendiri sedang menenangkan dirinya dan Sonata menangis keras. Lalu spontan Kanata menegurnya.

"Oi! Sssst! Diam! Mereka bisa menemukan kita, Sonata!" serunya dengan berbisik, masih takut ketahuan.

"Hiks–ini menye–hiks–ramkan," isak Sonata yang usianya baru sebelas tahun. Lengannya mengusap air matanya yang merosot dari matanya.

"Tahanlah, Sonata. Makoto, pegang pedang ini. Kalian, ayo ikuti aku, kita akan pergi ke ruang latihan. Ayo,!" sifat kaptennya mudah dipahami, Makoto dan Sonata menurut saja. Pedang yang tadinya ada di tangan kiri Kanata sekarang diletakkan di atas tangan Makoto, lalu mereka bertiga berjalan pelan di koridor luas itu. Langkahnya bergesek dan tak bersuara di atas karpet berbulu halus.

GROOOOO...

"K-Kanata-san, ada yang mengarah kesini," Makoto bergidik.

"Aku tahu. Dia dari sana," Kanata menunjuk pertigaan di depan. Dan benar saja, manusia tak bernyawa dengan darah di seluruh tubuhnya dan daging di sela-sela giginya. "Bersiap, Makoto, Sonata."

Zombi mengerikan itu mengejar mereka, tapi mereka diam di tempat. Sebenarnya, Makoto dan Sonata ingin kabur, tapi Kanata melarangnya. "Tebas saja," katanya seakan itu mudah.

"T-tebas saja..."

CHRAAASH!

Kanata berhasil menebas zombi itu bagian dadanya cukup dalam. Mayat itu jatuh tergeletak diatas karpet yang dilapisi darah. Lalu mereka melangkahi mayat itu dan sampai di pertigaan. Menoleh ke kanan, makhluk mengerikan itu datang, begitu pula juga yang kiri.

"_Makoto, kau dengar aku?_"

"Apa itu?" tanya Kanata curiga.

"Ini, aku memasang earphone ini," Makoto menunjuk telinganya lalu menekan tombol di earphone itu.

"Kukira apa," Kanata menghela napas.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Aku sedang bersama Sonata dan Kanata-san. Apakah Mimori-san baik-baik saja?" Makoto bertanya balik. Mimik wajahnya berubah cemas.

"_Ya, aku baik saja. Aku sedang bersama Nagisa, Chieri, dan Suzuko. Apakah kau sudah menghubungi yang lain?_" tanya Mimori dalam earphone.

"Belum. Akan kucoba hubungi nanti. Kami sedang menuju ruang latihan. Kanata-san rasa disanalah tempat yang paling cocok.

"_Baguslah, aku juga sedang menuju kesana. Kalau ada apa-apa hubungi aku lagi ya._"

"Baik." lalu hubungan terputus.

"Siapa yang bawa earphone lagi selain Grumlator dan Mariko?" tanya Sonata masih terisak.

"Aku tak tahu. Minna, ada yang dengar aku?" tanya Makoto seraya menekan earphonenya lagi.

"_Ini aku, Mariko. Ada apa Makoto?"_

"_Aku dengar. Ini Yuuko,_" seseorang menyambar.

"_Aku juga dengar, ini Takamina_," lalu yang lainnya juga menjawab. Tepat setelahnya wajah mereka terkesan lega.

"_Aku bersama Orine, Yuuka, Sae, dan Megu. Kalian?_"

"_Aku bersama Sayaka, Yukirin, dan Mayuyu._"

"Aku bersama Kanata-san dan Sonata."

"_Aku bersama Nagisa,Chieri, dan Suzuko. Yang lainnya dimana? Kojiharu, tomochin? 76__th__ generation? Kalian dengar kami?_"

Tak ada jawaban.

"_SREKSREKSREK..._"

Lalu hubungan terputus.

"Oi, ada apa?" tanya Makoto panik. Tapi dia lebih panik dengan zombi yang berada di setiap pertigaan. Lalu dia menyiapkan pedangnya.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5. Onee, ada lima zombi," lapor Sonata dengan nada cemas.

"Baguslah." badan gadis merah itu menerjang. Tangannya terangkat dan turun sangat cepat, menebas seorang zombi. Lalu dengan sabetan memanjang ke kanan, dia bisa menebas dua zombi sekaligus. Zombi di pertigaan kanan, beres.

Makoto memberanikan diri. Lalu dia berlari ke arah zombi itu dengan lutut ngilu, dan menusuk perutnya. Dia menarik kembali pedangnya, lalu menebas zombi satunya dari kepala sampai dada. Zombi di pertigaan kiri, beres.

"Onee, ada satu lagi menghampiriku!" seru Sonata bergidik dan takut. Lalu Kanata berlari kearah zombi tunggal itu. Saat ingin menebasnya, zombi itu mengangkat tangannya, ingin menangkap Kanata. Tapi Makoto langsung memotong tangan sialan itu.

"Nyaris, Kanata-san."

"Arigatou." lalu tangannya maju kedepan, menusuk zombi itu. "Belok kanan atau kiri?"

"K-kanan," jawab Makoto berlawanan dengan instingnya. Lalu mereka memaksakan kaki mereka untuk berjalan ke pertigaan, lalu berbelok ke kanan. Dilihatnya sebuah pintu otomatis dengan sensor sidik jari anggota. Tanpa ragu saja Kanata langsung menekan jempolnya pada alat sensor itu, dan pintunya terbuka. Lalu mereka masuk dan berbelok karena memang harus berbelok. (author: hehe, Sonata: jangan ganggu, lagi serius, nih! Author: gomen TAT)

GROOO... GROOOO... GROOO...

Tujuh zombi keluar dengan menjulurkan tangannya yang terjuntai. Darah yang kelar dari mulut dan mata menambah kengeriannya, dan satu zombi yang paling besar membawa kapak dan memakai topi seperti topi tukang tebang pohon yang berwarna kuning cerah dan di tengahnya ada senter kecil. Satu zombi lagi membawa _sneeper rifle_ walau tak tahu bagaimana cara memakainya.

"Onee.. Grumblator.. mereka banyak.." kata Sonata dalam bicaranya yang bergetar dan air mukanya yang berubah menjadi sangat takut.

"Aku tahu!" seru Kanata dan Makoto memaksa mundur ke tembok di belakang mereka. Sonata yang paling belakang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Lalu Sonata melihat sebuah ruangan kosong di sebelah mereka tanpa zombi – karena pintunya terbuka tentunya – lalu langsung menarik lengan baju Kanata.

"Onee, Grumblator, disana ada ruangan kosong, tampaknya gudang penyimpanan senjata dan alat bersih-bersih," lapornya lalu masuk ke ruangan itu. Di dalamnya kosong, tak ada zombi seperti yang dikatakan Sonata, dan di dalamnya terdapat banyak barang-barang berdebu – benda tajam, senjata api, dan alat bersih-bersih –.

"Sonata! Makoto, kau masuk duluan," perintah Kanata dan Makoto langsung menurut. Kanata masih siaga beberapa meter di depan para zombi yang berjalan lambat itu. Setelah Makoto masuk, dia langsung berlari masuk ke ruangan itu dan menutup pintunya lalu menguncinya. Terdengar suara gebukan pintu begitu pintu ditutup dan dikunci.

"Sonata, ambil semua senjata, Makoto, coba hubungi yang lain," perintah Kanata lalu mengikuti Sonata mengambili senjata.

"Hai," balas Makoto.

**Makoto's pov**

"Sonata, ambil semua senjata, Makoto, coba hubungi yang lain," perintah Kanata-san lalu mengikuti Sonata mengambili senjata.

"Hai," kuucapkan tanda aku mengerti. Lalu aku menekan tombol di earphone-ku, dan mulai bicara.

"Disini Makoto, ada yang dengar?"

"_Aku dengar, ini Yuuko. Aku masih bersama mereka..._" terdengar suaranya merendah dan menjadi lesu. "_Tapi Sae dan Megu..._"

"_Aku dengar, ini Takamina. Tapi Yukirin..._" nadanya juga terdengar cemas dan lesu, lalu dia melanjutkan kalimatnya. "_Dia hilang._" jujur saja aku yang mendengarnya tersontak.

"_Aku tinggal bersama Suzuko..._" dan apalagi yang ini.

"_Aku dengar kalian. Ini aku, Kojiharu. Aku sedang bersama Tomochin, Yuihan, Paruru, dan Hazuki. Tadinya aku bersama... Akicha dan Kitarie. Tapi hiks mereka hiks diserang hiks zombi sialan itu hiks... dan kabarnya semua 76__th__ generation kecuali Hazuki sudah... dibantai.. huaaa!_" aku yang mendengarnya merasa sedih dan ingin menangis seperti Kojiharu tadi. (tadi Kojiharu nangis lho, bukan kenapa-kenapa)

"Yuuko-san, Takamina-san, Mariko-sama, dan Nyan-nyan-san bisa kesini, ke tempatku. Di lantai 3, pojokan security ke," lalu aku berpikir sejenak. "Ke empat belas. Ya, keempat belas."

"_Kami akan kesana,_" kata mereka bersamaan lalu menutup sambungan. Aku menoleh, melihat semua senjata menumpuk di lantai.

"Ada apa ini, Kanata-san?" tanyaku dan melihat Kanata-san yang membawa banyak senjata api terakhir, dan Sonata membawa banyak micsaber terakhir.

"Gantilah pedang kita dengan semua micsaber ini," kata Kanata-san mulai panik dengan pintu yang semakin kendur engselnya. Lalu dia meletakkan semua senjata apinya kecuali satu _assault rifle._

**Normal pov**

"Gantilah pedang kita dengan semua micsaber ini," kata Kanata mulai panik dengan pintu yang semakin kendur engselnya. Lalu dia meletakkan semua senjata apinya kecuali satu _assault rifle. _Bersiap di depan pintu, dia menarik pelatuknya. Suara desingan peluru terdengar dan pintu bolong-bolong. Lima peluru yang ditembakkan tampaknya kena dua zombi. Lalu dia menghabiskan semua peluru yang terisi di pistol itu.

"Aku merasakannya, tinggal sisa si zombi kapak itu," suaranya sama sekali belum berubah dari yang tadi, panik. Untungnya pintu itu anti besi tapi sayangnya bukan anti peluru. (Makoto: gimana caranya? Author: kaga tau bodo amat lagian bagus toh? Makoto: ya deh -_-)

"KYAA!" lalu suara tebasan kasar terdengar di luar ruangan. Pasti itu salah satu dari mereka yang kesini, dan sayangnya dia ditebas zombi kapak itu.

"Oi! Yang di luar jangan mendekat dulu!" seru Kanata, berteriak sekuat tenaga. Lalu dia membuka pintu dan menembaknya dengan _sneeper rifle._

Berkat tembakannya yang begitu dekat dengan sasaran – dan juga tembakan rifle itu yang dasyat – Kanata terpental. "Ah!" lalu punggungnya tertabrak dinding.

"Onee!" Sonata ngeri dan bersiap menggunakan dua micsaber. Lalu mereka melihat tim Yuuko datang dari arah pintu.

"Yuuko-san!" seru Makoto melihatnya, lalu menyadari di belokan kanan ada zombi, dia mengambil handgun yang tergeletak dan menembaknya, lalu zombi itu roboh. Tapi Makoto menyadari ada mayat lain selain zombi tadi dan zombi kapak. Bergidik melihatnya, dia juga membelalakkan mata lebar-lebar.

"Mariko-sama.." katanya tak percaya.

"Makoto? Dimana yang lain? Astaga..." Yuuko dan teman-temannya di belakangnya menutup mulutnya dan membelalakkan mata mereka juga. Mayat keberapa ini?

"_Sayang sekali, itu mayat ke 15. Yang ke 13 siapa ya..._" suara speaker yang menyebalkan menampilkan suara seorang bapak-bapak yang mereka kenal, Ushiyama.

"U-Ushiyama-sensei?" ucap Orine tak percaya.

"_Ya, kau benar, ini aku, Ushiyama! Akhirnya kalian menyadarinya juga. Sebenarnya aku yang membuat permainan ini,_" ujar Ushiyama enteng.

"Kenapa kau.." Yuuko tergagap.

"_Karena kesenangan dan pencurian. SREKSREKSREK..._"

"Sial, putus lagi. Ada apa dengan si banci itu?! Apa masalahnya!" kata Yuuko kesal. Lalu daripada mereka buang waktu mereka masuk ke ruangan di sebelah mereka. Tapi sebelum masuk terdengar teriakan.

"Oi! Minnaaaa!" teriakan itu sangat khas. Kanata langsung berdiri dan berseru. "Takamina-san! Sayaka-san! Mayuyu-san!" dan diikuti semuanya yang berada disitu.

**Di dalam ruangan...**

"Nyan-nyan dan yang lain dibantai," jelas Takamina yang menahan air matanya.

Ruangan itu mendadak sunyi. Pintu ditutup, semua diam. Tak ada zombi. Tak ada apa pun. Suara mereka tertahan, menyangkut di tenggorokan mereka. Pistol-pistol atau senjata lain yang mereka sangkutkan pada sabuk, atau di tempel di punggung mereka, sama sekali tak bergemerincing. Disana sangat sunyi...

**Keizoku Suru...**

**He, gomen minna-san chap ini cuma 9 halaman dan ceritanya mungkin tak memuaskan. Hontoni gomenasai! **nunduk****

**harap berikan saya saran, kritik, pendapat, atau apa saja yang berhubungan dengan fic ini lewat cerita! Arigatou!**

**Pertanyaan: apakah tadi ada typo? .–.**


	3. Thirteenth Zombie

**ICE CANON! Aduh, cowok yang suka bertelanjang dada ini berisik! Ohayou minna-saaaan! saya kembali untuk chap 3 ini. Hontoni gomen kalau chap yang kemaren ga bagus TAT**

**Dan, terima kasih juga untuk yang sudah mereview, follow, dan favorite cerita ini!**

**Hinata: Orine! Baca DESclaimernya!**

**Orine: Yosh!**

**DESclaimer: 00 bukan milik author, 00 bukan dibuat untuk author senang tapi, 00 milik kita semua dan untuk kita semua senang!**

**WARNING: typo, gaje, aneh, alur ngablu dan kecepetan, bahasa gaul tiba-tiba, intinya, FREAK! dan juga bukan ff shoujo ai/YURI. Dan, kalau dari awal sudah tidak niat membacanya sebaiknya jangan dibaca! Satu lagi, ada OC, mungkin banyak (karena saya butuh chara cowo, di 00 kan hampir cewe semua) dan OOC.**

**SARAN: butuh otak berskala (?) tinggi untuk memahami cerita ini! (soalnya cerita ini gaje) dan di ff ini panggil author Hinata ya~**

**Hinata: Naisu, Orine! Lanjut saja ke cerita!**

Chapter 3~

"Aku bangga padamu. Aku harap rencana ini berhasil, Kita Shimura." dengan seringainya yang tajam, dia yakindia telah membuat orang yang dipanggil Kita itu merinding.

"Y-ya, Yang Mulia," ucapnya tak yakin. Tapi dirinya selalu diajarkan untuk tetap optimis. "Saya yakin sekali yang ini berhasil."

"Hm? Kau ingin imbalan apa?" tanyanya santai, sambil menempelkan pipinya pada tangannya yang terkepal, sikunya tertempel pada lengan sofa megah itu.

"Saya," lalu menegup ludahnya. "Saya tidak ingin apa-apa."

"Baguslah."

-[]-

"Baguslah."

"Yap. Semuanya sudah aman, yang tersisa." katanya dengan memelankan kata 'yang tersisa'.

Setelah siap – dengan dua _assault rifle_ di punggung dan peluru-peluru diikat menyilang ke seluruh tubuh mereka, lalu masing-masing punya dua micsaber yang mereka pegang dan tentu saja satu earphone yang ditempelkan pada telinga kanan mereka – mereka meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Dengan tiga tim, itu akan sangat berguna. Selain itu semuanya punya senjata lengkap dan earphone.

Tim pertama dipimpin Yuuko, dengan anggota Suzuko, Yuuko sendiri, dan Yuuka. Tim kedua dipimpin Sayaka, dengan anggota dia sendiri, Mayuyu, dan Orine. Tim ketiga dipimpin oleh Takamina, dengan anggota dia sendiri, Kanata, Makoto, dan Sonata.

"Semuanya, dengarkan baik-baik. Timku akan menuju belokan ini, tim Sayaka akan menuju koridor sana, dan tim Takamina akan menuju belokan itu, bagaimana?" usul Yuuko sebelum mereka berpencar. Tanpa basa-basi semuanya langsung mengiyakan. Begitu mereka ingin pergi Yuuko melanjutkan omongannya. "Bersihkan semua zombi di asrama, kita akan bertemu pada ruang latihan."

Mereka mengangguk, tanda mengerti. Lalu semua tim langsung menuju lokasi yang ditentukan.

**Skippy time~ 5 minute later**

**Sayaka's team side:**

"Aku lapar," gerutu Mayuyu sambil berjalan, dan tentu saja dengan wajah datarnya yang khas.

"Ma, ma, Mayuyu-san, sabarlah. Sayaka-san, bagaimana kalau kita ke dapur dulu? Aku juga lapar," Orine tampak setuju dengan perkataan Mayuyu.

"Baiklah kalau kalian yang bilang," ujar kapten tim itu pasrah. Lalu mereka memasuki sebuah ruangan, dengan makanan lezat dan zombi di dalamnya.

"Tahan." satu kata dari kapten tim yang mengangkat tangannya untuk mencegah mereka masuk. Mayuyu yang paling tak sabar merentangkan tangan kanannya ke depan. Dalam sekejap tangannya berubah menjadi meriam canggih.

"Targets: ten. Tergets locked. Targets fire." ruangan berubah menjadi abu dalam sekejap. Suara yang terdengar seperti ledakan yang sangat keras terdengar menggema di seluruh asrama itu. Dindingnya, mejanya, kursinya, apapun itu semuanya hancur. Tunggu, dinding? Tapi sayangnya dibalik dinding itu ada baja metal pelindung kelas S anti besi, peluru, atau apapun. Intinya nyaris mustahil ditaklukan.

"Kukira kita bisa keluar." Sayaka mengehela napas panjang, lalu dia berjalan menuju kulkas. "Bersyukurlah kulkas ini tak kau hancurkan, Mayuyu."

Sayaka membuka kulkas itu dan mengambil beberapa jus dan makanan, lalu memberikannya kepada Orine dan Mayuyu.

"Ini tak cukup. Aku harus makan nasi," keluh Mayuyu dengan wajah datar yang bikin kesal.

"Setidaknya!" lalu seruan itu berhenti, dengan kejutan beberapa zombi. "Mereka masih ada? Tunggu. Mayuyu! Hentikan!" tapi terlanjur. Mayuyu sudah terlanjur melepaskan misil-misil peledak. "Kh!" otaknya langsung memerintahkan kakinya bergerak dan berlindung di sisi kiri kulkas besar itu.

Ledakan besar itu membuat seluruh asrama bergetar, lalu ruangan itu juga berasap. Dari gumpalan asap itu keluar sebuah bayangan, yang merupakan Sayaka. "Mayu kau gila! Aku hampir mati karenamu!" teriaknya kesal. Tapi Mayuyu yang sedang makan hanya menghentikan makannya lalu, "gomen," dan kembali makan. Hal itu membuat Sayaka menempelkan empat siku-siku di sudut kepalanya.

"Mayuyu..."

"Ara, daripada kita bertengkar lebih baik kita membasmi zombi disini," saran Orine.

**Yuuko's team side:**

CRAAASH!

GROOO... GROOO... GROOO...

"Mereka akan tetap berdatangan, Yuuko-san!" kata gadis teal kuning itu sambil sibuk mengurusi zombi yang tetap berdatangan.

"Jangan protes! Aku juga kesulitan disini!" keluh kapten tim seraya menebas zombi-zombi itu. Lenagnnya yang sudah mantap memegang kedua micsaber – karena dia sering menggunakannya seperti itu – lalu merentangkan tangannya. Hal yang dia lakukan setelahnya, berputar. Pas sekali. Zombi yang mengelilinginya 360 derajat dengan jarak masing-masing 2 meter tertebas di bagian pinggang hingga bagian pinggang lainnya, membuat badan mereka terpotong setengahnya.

"Su-sugoi!"

"Jangan berpaling dari musuh!" nasihat Yuuko dan mereka segera menjawab pasti, "Hai!" lalu melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka. Mereka hanya bisa menebas seperti yang diajarkan untuk melawan DES.

"Aku akan periksa darimana datangnya mereka," gadis teal itu pun berlari kearah datangnya zombi, dari belokan kanan lalu lurus, dia menemukan sebuah pintu. Saat ingin masuk ada zombi yang mencegatnya. Refleks, dia langsung menusuk perut si zombi. "Nyaris," katanya lega lalu masuk ke ruangan dengan pintu bertuliskan "exit".

"Tunggu. Ini..." tangannya bergemetar, seperti halnya kakinya. Apa yang dia lihat? Perkumpulan zombi, beratus-ratus zombi.

**Takamina's team side:**

"Keadaannya tambah seram, aku punya firasat buruk tentang ini," kata Makoto ngeri.

"Grumblator penakut! Wek!" Sonata menjulurkan lidahnya dan menarik kelopak bawahnya dangan telunjuk. Tapi sayangnya itu membuat Makoto naik darah.

"Sonata...," tiga siku-siku merah bertengger di kepalanya dan punggung tangannya yang terkepal. Giginya menggertak, bersuara kecil. "Awas kau!" tapi setelahnya mereka semua terkejut dengan suara yang menggema di seluruh asrama.

GROOOO... GROOOO... GROOOO... GROOOO...

"Apa itu?" tanya Makoto merinding. Bulu kuduknya berdiri tegak seperti prajurit saat upacara.

"Hati-hati. Suaranya berasal dari perempatan itu. Dan itu adalah zombi," jelas Takamina. Sonata dan Makoto bergidik ngeri. Takamina mengambil langkah dan berada di posisi paling depan. Badannya agak membungkuk dan tangannya agak tertekuk, jarak kakinya agak berjauhan satu sama lain.

GROOOO... GROOOO... GROOOO... GROOOO...

Segerombol zombi haus darah mengengkat lengannya yang terjuntai, mulutnya menganga penuh cairan hitam dan merah kental, di sela-sela giginya ada darah dan daging yang menyelip, serta mata mereka yang tak berbola mata melotot. Kaki mereka membentuk huruf 'X' dan kepala mereka miring. Kulit mereka sebagian besar berwarna merah karena darah.

Takamina dan Kanata memakai google putih canggih dengan sarana penghitung target dan bidikan modern.

[Targets: analyzing... found. Targets: zombi race]

[Targets: fifteen]

[The target is locked]

Google putih itu menganalisa dengan otak komputernya. Lingkaran bidikannya terukir di kaca google itu dan mengarah kepada para zombi-zombi. Sang tim kapten menyelipkan micsabernya pada sabuk, lalu mengeluarkan salah satu _assault rifle-_nya dari punggungnya, lalu dicondongkannya pistol itu.

"Menyerah atau mati," katanya sambil membidik para zombi itu. Lalu dia menghela napas. "Oh tuhan, aku lupa mereka sudah mati." lalu lingkaran bidikan yang semula putih menjadi merah karena targetnya sudah terkunci. "Aku beruntung lahir di jaman ini." lalu dia menembaki zombi-zombi itu dengan pistolnya, tapi tampaknya zombi-zombi aneh itu hanya bisa dibunuh jika ditebas.

"Tidak berfungsi?" tanya Kanata – yang juga ikut menembak – kaget.

"Lebih tepatnya, pistol kita berfungsi, tapi serangan kita tidak," ralat Takamina. "Makoto, Sonata, bisa bantu kami?"

"Tapi 'kan tidak berguna jika ditembak," sergah Makoto.

"Maksudku, tolong tebas kepalanya."

-[]-

**Normal pov, Yuuka's side**

Badannya masih kaku. Matanya terbelalak. Tangannya tak bisa terangkat untuk menghubungi anggota yang lainnya. Apa yang dia lihat? Ya, kau sudah tahu. Ratusan zombi yang bersarang di ruang itu. Tapi bukan hal itu yang paling mengagetkannya. Kalau begitu, apa yang dia lihat?

Mungkin orang itu menyebalkan, namun dia tetap sayang kakak kelasnya itu. Wanibuchi Megumi, 76th generation berubah menjadi seorang zombi.

-[]-

**Yuuko's pov**

"Ada apa dengan Yuuka? Kenapa dia lama sekali? Berani membuatku khawatir," gerutuku sambil menebasi zombi-zombi sialan ini. Memang tak bisa ditoleransi karena mereka sudah merusak rumah kesayanganku ini. Tapi yang paling kubenci adalah pelatihku sendiri, Ushiyama.

Oh, tapi tak usah dipikirkan. Malah nanti mukaku lebih cepat tua dari yang seharusnya.

Tapi sekarang yang paling aku tidak suka dan jijik adalah, selain para zombi ini, adalah darah mereka yang muncrat ke tubuhku yang semula bersih.

Lalu terlintas di dalam benakku sebuah suara di _flashback. _"_Yang selamat terakhir akan menjadi pemenangnya_" itu berarti hanya satu orang yang selamat, bukan? Jika kau pikir aku akan bunuh diri karena hanya ada satu pemenang dan aku sudah stres disini, ya, kau benar. Tapi jika kupikirkan itu kembali, aku langsung menolak. Tak pernah menyerah dalam hidup, bahkan sering kudengar dalam lagu-lagu yang SQuadraple buat.

"Yuuko-san!"

CRASH!

Suara cairan kental yang menyembur terdengar dari belakangku. Tanpa kusadari tadi aku melamun. Lalu aku melihat adik kelasku berada di belakangku, sedang menusuk seorang zombi.

"Su-Suzuko! Arigatou!" aku agak tergagap. Kaget, tentu saja. Bersyukur, apalagi.

**Normal pov**

Lalu gadis berambut brownies itu kembali bertarung bersama gadis hijau lemon, adik kelasnya. Baju dan celana mereka – apalagi sepatu – berlumur darah yang tersembur. Tapi mereka tak peduli itu.

CRASH!

Jika mengira ini suara zombi yang di potong, maka kau salah. Yuuko ingin melihat apa yang terjadi karena dia merasa ada yang salah. Dan benar saja, ketika dia menoleh ke sumber suara dia membelalakkan matanya, kaget. Teman seperjuangannya, atau sama saja dengan rekan, ya, kau tahu 'lah. Dadanya tertusuk tangan runcing zombi berbadan ramping. Rasanya Yuuko ingin menangis, tapi tak ada air mata yang keluar.

"KYAAA!"

-[]-

"_KYAAA!_"

Seluruh telinga yang mendengarkannya pengang. Apalagi mereka memakai earphone, jelas sakit. Semua yang mendengarkannya tahu itu suara siapa. Suara yang menusuk, seperti syok, atau butuh pertolongan, dan lebih tepatnya dalam bahaya. Tapi mereka tak bisa menutup telinga mereka untuk menghambat aliran suara yang masuk.

**Sayaka's team side**

"Kh! Kalian dengar itu, 'kan?" tanya sang kapten tim tersontak. Dia merasa ada yang tak beres.

"Tentu saja," jawab Mayuyu dan Orine bersamaan. Mayuyu dengan wajah datar dan Orine dengan wajah khawatir. "Itu suara..," suara Orine terputus.

"Yuuko," sambung Sayaka. "Setelah kita beres disini, kita pergi ke tempat Yuuko," lalu Sayaka menekan earphone-nya, "Yuuko, ada apa disana?"

Tapi tak ada jawaban.

"Yuuko..."

-[]-

**Takamina's team side**

"Yuuko!" jari tengahnya menekan suatu tombol di earphone-nya, air mukanya berubah menjadi khawatir. Serasa waktu terhenti.

"Takamina-san, zombi disini sudah beres," lapor Makoto sambil terperangah. "Kami sudah periksa di kedua pertigaan ini, hasilnya tak ada zombi."

"Baiklah, kita akan pergi ke lokasi Yuuko!" serunya, lebih tepatnya perintah. Timnya langsung menuju lokasi.

-[]-

Kaki mereka berusaha keras berlari menerjang zombi-zombi, tangan mereka menebas memakai micsaber. Keringat yang tercucur mungkin tak sia-sia. Semua hal-hal yang ada di otak mereka di buang, kecuali satu, Yuuko.

Lalu mereka berbelok pada suatu pertigaan. Yang mereka tak sangka: orang yang mereka khawatirkan sudah tergeletak sekarat masih bernyawa, bermaksud untuk menyampaikan kata-kata terakhirnya pada teman-temannya.

"Yuuko! Kuso!" Takamina langsung merebahkan Yuuko dalam posisi yang benar agar darahnya tak mengalir terus menerus. "Bertahan disitu! Kanata, punya kotak P3K?"

Sebelum Kanata sempat bergerak, Yuuko berhasil menyampaikan kata-kata terakhirnya. "Tu-tunggu. Jangan," halang Yuuko. "Ini berkat kecerobohanku, terima kasih." kata Yuuko yang sebentar lagi akan hilang.

"Ada apa?" pertanyaan Takamina di sela oleh ucapan Kanata, "Takamina-san, tak ada P3K-nya."

Lalu Yuuko membuka mulut lagi, "sebenarnya..."

**FLASHBACK START! Normal pov**

Kemarahan dan kesedihan melanda hatinya. Perasaan kacau ini tak terbendung lagi. Perumpamaan api unggun diberi minyak, nyala apinya semakin besar. Ya, seperti itu. Kemarahannya terhadap yang mengadakan permainan memuakkan ini dan kemarahan yang membuat banyak temannya yang mati, terutama yang dibunuh di depan matanya sendiri. Dia sudah tak peduli dengan dirinya sendiri. Dia tetap mengayunkan pedang elektroniknya itu. Dia sudah tak peduli dengan darah yang tersembur ke tubuhnya. Dia tetap melangkah buas dan menyerang dengan brutal. Dia sudah tak peduli lagi dengan serangannya kena atau tidak.

Tapi itulah yang membuatnya tumbang. Tangan kasar runcing yang menjijikan menembus tubuhnya. Bakteri-bakteri berpindah tubuh dari mayat menjijikan itu ke seorang gadis yang tak bersalah. Pandangannya mulai merabun dan berbayang, cairan kental merah-hitam keluar ladi dadanya yang tertusuk kasar. Kuncirannya terlepas, membiarkan rambutnya terurai sebahu.

Dirinya hampir terlelap, tapi misi terakhirnya saat ini adalah mengatakan kalimat terakhir pada teman-temannya, sampai dia mendengar sebuah harapan.

"Yuuko! Kuso!"

**FLASHBACK END! Normal pov**

"Uhuk uhuk," sepercik darah keluar dari mulutnya.

"Yuuko! Jangan berbicara atau darahmu akan habis," pinta Takamina. Daripada diam membatu seperti Sonata dan Makoto, Kanata melepas jaketnya, lalu dia ikatkan ke dada Yuuko yang terluka parah.

"Aku yakin ini bisa menghentikan aliran darahnya sementara," ujar Kanata sambil sibuk mengikat jaket hitamnya.

"K-Kanata.." Yuuko ingin mencegahnya tapi tak bisa. Tubuhnya tak berfungsi lagi.

"Teman-teman, aku hanya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu–uhuk uhuk– ," kalimatnya tersela dengan batuk darahnya yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Yuuko!" seru Takamina. Tampaknya nasihatnya tadi dihiraukan.

"Yuuka hilang, tapi aku yakin dia belum mati. Lalu, Ushiyama ada di dalam gedung ini, serta satu hal yang paling penting," ada jeda sebelum dia melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Kurasa tak akan ada yang selamat – uhuk uhuk – tapi aku punya permintaan untuk kalian."

"Permintaan?" tanya Takamina heran.

"Betul, permintaan. Simpel namun sulit. Tolong selamatkan semua yang tersisa di asrama ini, jangan bunuh diri atau apapun..." matanya terpejam, darah yang mengalir berhenti, paru-parunya berhenti mengembang, jantungnya berhenti berdegup, napasnya berhenti, hidupnya berhenti.

"Yuuko? Yuuko?! Yuuko!" derasnya air mata yang keluar tak bisa ditahan, layaknya tsunami yang menerobos hutan bakau di tepi pantai. Tak termaafkan.

Lalu gadis hijau itu berbicara lewat earphone-nya. "Semuanya, ada yang dengar?" tanyanya sambil terisak.

"_SREKSREKSREK – aku dengar, ini Sayaka. Grupku masih lengkap._"

"Yuuka? Kau dengar aku, Yuuka?"

"_C-c-cepatlah kesini! Aku butuh bantuan kalian!_" terdengar suara panik dari ujung earphone. Suara tsundere Yuuka berubah menjadi ketakutan.

"Kau dimana?" tanya semua yang mendengarnya.

"_ini, di emergency exit._"

"Kita akan kesana," kata Takamina spontan tanpa menanyakan emergency exit nomor berapa. Dia sudah tahu. Pasti dekat dari sini. Janjinya dengan sahabatnya tak akan dia lupakan. Janji terakhir sahabatnya.

BRAK!

Pintu digebrak keras oleh gadis hijau itu, dan dia dikejutkan oleh zombi yang beratus-ratusan jumlahnya. Sarang zombi pasti.

Tangan terjuntai milik zombi kurus kering itu terayunkan, menggores bahu Takamina.

"Kh!" keluhnya kesakitan memegang pundak kanannya.

"Takamina-san!"

"Cari Yuuka dulu!" perintah Takamina masih mengeluarkan air mata. Emosinya tak terkendalikan. Tapi gadis merah itu menurut saja.

"Yuuka!" panggil Kanata sambil melawan belasan zombi yang datang.

"Aku disini!" gadis teal kuning itu bangkit dari persembunyiannya lalu berlari kearah Kanata. Tapi larinya kurang cepat. Seorang zombi menusuknya dengan pisau dari belakang.

"Yuuka!"

"Ka-na-ta-san... lihat, di-sa-na..."

"_Satu nyawa lagi melayang, shoujotachi. Singatku itu orang ke 28, apakah aku benar? Lanjutkanlah, akupunya senjata bagus disini.._" kali ini hubungannya tak terputus dengan sendirinya, melainkan diputuskan oleh biang kerok itu sendiri.

Kanata mendongak menatap speaker, "Kisama! Kuso!" lalu daripada mementingkan pelatuh banci itu dia menoleh, melihat arah yang ditunjuk Yuuka.

Sesaat semuanya seperti berhenti baginya. Itu. Zombi itu. Dia sangat kenal wajahnya. Meskipun adik kelasnya itu pernah menyakiti hatinya, dia tetap sayang adik kelasnya itu. Tidak percaya adik kelasnya itu menjadi mayat ketiga belas. Sama sekali tak percaya.

76th generation, Wanibuchi Megumi, berubah menjadi mayat hidup.

**Keizoku Suru...**

**Minna-saaaan! yang penasaran tentang orang ketigabelas sudah diungkit disini! semoga suka chap ini~**

**Saya sangat mengharapkan review, follow, dan favorite! Tolong review untuk memberikan contoh yang lebih baik, lelucon, kritik, atau apapun yang berhubungan dengan fic ini! Arigatou!**

**Pertanyaan: apakah ada typo?**


	4. Five People Remains

**Konbanwa minna-san! Mari kita ucapkan "SKETO DAN!" oh lupakanlah.**

**Bagaimana chap kemarin? **shine** ga bagus ya? **dark** wah gomen deh kalau saja ada penjelasan yang kurang dimengerti... gomen! ini salah Nyan-nyan!**

**Nyan-nyan: ko aku?! Aku kan sudah mati?!**

**Hinata: oh ya saya lupa -_- lanjut saja! Makoto! baca DESclaimer-nya!**

**Makoto: hai!**

**DESclaimer: 00 bukan milik author, 00 bukan dibuat untuk author senang tapi, 00 milik kita semua dan untuk kita semua senang!**

**WARNING: typo, gaje, aneh, alur ngablu dan kecepetan, bahasa gaul tiba-tiba, intinya, FREAK! dan juga bukan ff shoujo ai/YURI. Dan, kalau dari awal sudah tidak niat membacanya sebaiknya jangan dibaca! Satu lagi, ada OC, mungkin banyak (karena saya butuh chara cowo, di 00 kan hampir cewe semua) dan OOC.**

**SARAN: butuh otak berskala (?) tinggi untuk memahami cerita ini! (soalnya cerita ini gaje) dan baca SARAN ini, karena SARAN ini sangatlah penting.**

**Hinata: Sankyuu, Makoto!**

**Makoto: douite~**

**Nagisa: lanjut ke cerita!**

**Normal pov**

"Megu..."

"_Ada apa? Oh, kalian kasihan sekali... aku jadi tidak tega membunuh kalian..._"

"Terus kenapa kau membuat permainan aneh ini?!" tanya Kanata marah sambil menahan matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

"_Tak ada pilihan lain. Apakah kau ingat saat kau 'dikunjungi' pria bersetelan hitam itu? Yang memakai syal hitam dan mukanya tak terlihat?_"

"Tentu," jawab gadis itu singkat.

"_Apa kau masih ingat apa yang di katakannya?_"

"Selalu. Aku takkan melupakan itu."

"_Bagus. Dia mengatakan sejarah keluargamu, lalu dia menjelaskan ciri-cirinya, orang yang membantai keluargamu itu._"

"Ya. Dia bilang dia harus mengambil DNA – yang persyaratannya adalah keluarga Shinonome – yang isinya adalah sebuah sihir kuno yang diperlukannya," kata Kanata tanpa ragu.

"_Tepat sekali. Kau ingat ciri-ciri orang yang membantai keluarga Shinonome?_" desak suara yang keluar dari speaker.

"Ya. Sangat jelas di otakku. Dia memakai jins ketat, topi merah, kaos lusuh yang melorot dan rambut ungu...," dia tersedak dengan kata-katanya sendiri. Sekarang dia sadar. "Dan abadi," tambahnya.

"_Kau baru tersadar? Dan, kau, gadis pendek berwarna hijau disana,_" tunjuk speaker walau dia tak punya tangan, dan kata-katanya membuat Takamina menengadah. "_Untung kau tak terpengaruh oleh mantra keabadian._"

"Aku tak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan, tapi aku tahu ada yang salah dengan yang kau bicarakan," sela Takamina. Dadanya sesak, pundaknya sakit dan nyeri. Kepalanya menengadah, matanya menatap tajam speaker.

"_Bisa ya bisa tidak. Hidup selalu labil. Ya, aku tahu, ini salah untukmu dan teman-teman bodohmu, tapi tidak salah untukku dan nona Shinonome ini,_" suaranya terdengar melecehkan. "_Aku sebenarnya, dan jujur saja, tidak mau mengakui: bahwa aku adalah – ya, bisa dibilang – kakekmu. Jika kau mau tahu aku sangat benci memberitahu tentang hal ini. Aku tahu aku tak boleh benci cucuku sendiri, tapi apa boleh buat kalau dia malah berteman dengan anak keluarga Shinonome yang sialan itu._"

"Apa maksudmu!?" desak Takamina dengan seruan lantangnya.

"_Aku sedang berbaik hati padamu dan Nona Shinonome. Lihatlah sekelilingmu, pastinya jika kalian mengalihkan perhatian kalian sedari tadi kalian akan mengenaskan seperti itu._" berkat kata-kata speaker – suara khas Daisuke Ono – Kanata dan Takamina langsung menoleh melihat keadaan sekelilingnya. Kalau saja mereka tak menoleh, mereka tak akan mengingat gambaran penuh darah dan kebrutalan.

Mereka menutup mulut mereka dengan telapak tangan mereka, berusaha menahan muntah yang ingin menyerbu keluar.

"_Ya, kan?_"

"Terima kasih untuk memperingatkan kami, tapi aku tak akan memaafkan tindakan zombi-zombimu yang melakukan tindakan itu terhadap teman kami, apalagi di depan mata kami – uhuk!" akhir kalimatnya hampir saja tersela jika dia tak menahan batuk darahnya. Gadis itu terhuyung dan jatuh terduduk, lalu melihat telapaknya. Gadis hijau tersebut sempat kaget melihat darahnya sendiri.

" Takamina-san!" Kanata menghampirinya dan berjongkok di dekatnya.

"_Tampaknya virus zombi-zombiku mulai menyebar di dalam tubuhmu. Selamat berjuang keras untuk __keselamatmu, ya~ SREKSREKSREK..._" sambungan yang entah terputus atau sengaja diputus itu memancing amarah Kanata.

"Kisama!"

-[]-

**Sayaka's team side**

"Mayu!" komando kapten tim untuk menembak zombi-zombi itu terdengar jelas. Tangannya lelah terus menerus dipakai untuk mengayunkan micsaber bergagang biru itu.

"Sayang sekali perluruku habis," ujar Mayuyu menyesal dengan sedikit perubahan pada wajahnya. Menjadi lebih sedih.

"Bagaimana dengan Overkill milik Mayuyu-san?" usul Orine sambil terengah. Punggung tangannya dipakai untuk mengelap keringat yang turun ke ujung dagu.

"Aku tak bawa Light Stick Mesiu-ku. Dan yang terpeting adalah boneka beruangku," keluhnya sambil menebas zombi yang masih terus berdatangan.

"Huft. Kupikir membunuh zombi-zombi ini mudah seperti yang ada di RPG, ternyata tak semudah dengan yang kubayangkan," Sayaka ikut mengeluh.

Muka Sayaka menjadi lebih hitam karena suatu bayangan, bayangan raksasa yang lebih tinggi dari Sayaka. Bayangkan, Sayaka saja yang tingginya 171 cm mendapat bayangan yang lebih besar darinya. Matanya terbelalak, tangannya bergetar. Zombi berukuran sangat besar dengan tinggi hampir mencapai langit-langit ruangan – yang bahkan langit-langit ruangan itu hampir tiga meter – , dan lengannya sangat besar dan ototnya amat terbentuk. Tangan kanannya memegang sebuah gergaji listrik dan tangan kirinya membantu tangan kanannya. Matanya melotot mengeluarkan darah, kulitnya korengan dan penuh luka aneh.

"Astaga..."

-[]-

**Normal pov, Ushiyama's place**

"Tampaknya makin lancar. Setelahnya kita bisa mengambil darah terkutuk itu~" kata-katanya yang psikopat makin menjadi.

"Ares-sama...,"

"Ada apa, Kita?"

"Nandemonai desu. Sumimasen," kata Kita.

"Untuk apa kau laku–," ucapannya terpotong oleh sebuah ledakan. "Ada apa?!" dia menoleh kepada seorang pelayan tak berambut di sebelah Kita.

Tangan pria botak itu memegang sebuah EG yang cukup besar dari yang biasanya. Lalu dia melihat EG itu dengan sebuah tampilan. "Ruang 2 dan emergency exit 5 terbakar." tambahnya.

"Apa?!"

"Penyebabnya adalah: zombi yang kami kirim. Mereka terlalu berkembang biak disana," jelas pelayan botak yang kekar itu.

Wajah Ushiyama tanpa ekspresi. "Baguslah."

"Tapi Tuan, mereka bisa membusukkan baja penghalang akses keluarnya, mereka akan menyerang dunia."

"Sou ka? Ne, tinggal berapa orang dari mereka yang tersisa? Para gadis itu?" tanyanya malas.

"Lima orang, sir," kata pelayan itu sambil menggeser layar EG-nya. "Akimoto-san, Watanabe-san, Aida-san, Takahashi-san, dan Shinonome-san."

"Member mereka terlalu banyak. Aku sampai tidak hafal jika aku harus menyebutkan mereka semua," lalu Ushiyama meneguk sebuah minuman, wine rupanya.

"Oh, tuan, ada nama yang kecoret lagi," lapornya.

"Siapa?"

-[]-

"Sayaka-san, zombi-zombi ini tak habis-habis!" seru Orine yang mulai pegal dan tak tahan.

"Bertahan disitu, Orine," kata Sayaka bijak. Jari-jarinya mulai lecet. "Bagaimana keadaanmu, Mayu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Tangan kananku mulai rusak," katanya datar.

"Itu jelas tidak baik-baik saja," Sayaka face palm. Di pipinya terdapat sebuah luka gores akibat zombi. Disekitar luka itu kulitnya menghijau.

"Kau juga, Sayaka," balas Mayuyu. Tangan kanannya penuh listrik statis yang berlompatan.

"Apakah kita akan berakhir?" tanya Orine putus asa. Omongannya berhenti pada kata terakhir.

"Tentu tidak. Tidak sekarang, dan tidak di tangan Ushiyama."

"Um..." Mayuyu mencoba untuk mengatakan sesuatu. "Sepertinya aku hanya butuh baterai daruratnya di lantai 2." Matanya memandang khawatir Sayaka. Warna hijau di pipinya makin melebar. "Aku ingin tahu apakah kau akan jadi zombi atau tidak."

"Kau terlalu banyak berkhayal, Mayuyu," katanya sambil menunduk menghindari serangan zombi. "Kau memang terlalu otaku. Kupikir aku hanya akan mati saja."

"Lebih baik seperti itu daripada aku harus melawan yang dulunya adalah kamu," Mayu menghela napas disertai anggukan kedua temannya disitu.

"Baterai yang kau bicarakan tadi disimpan dimana?" tanya Sayaka sambil menggeram menahan sakit di pipinya.

"Kamarku. Aku punya satu," jawabnya datar.

"Kau tidak bilang dari tadi," ucap Sayaka sambil poker face. "Baiklah, kita kesana!"

Mereka semua menuruti apa kata kapten tim. Dengan Sayaka yang memimpin mereka, semua bisa dipastikan aman.

"Sayaka-san..."

"Kita terus jalan!"

"Mereka mengejar kita!"

Mata-mata makhluk ganas itu menatap tajam ketiga gadis ini. Walau tanpa bola mata, jelas sekali. Perlahan kaki mereka yang berjalan lambat menjadi berjalan biasa, lalu berlari kecil, kemudian berlari sepeti manusia.

"Mereka lari!"

"Bagaimana bisa!"

Situasi tegang itu membuat gadis cyborg ini berubah ekspresi. Jelas ada yang salah dengan para zombi ini. Kepalanya menoleh kearah zombi-zombi dibelakangnya. Mata kosong zombi itu tak menatap lurus mata si cyborg. Kenapa?

"Sayaka.."

"Ya? Ano, jangan bertanya atau apapun dulu karena kita sedang dalam situiasi gawat," nasihat Sayaka yang masih terus berlari bersama grupnya.

"Tapi jelas ada yang aneh," dengan nada datar yang dikeluarkan Mayuyu, gadis itu menjelaskan. "Mereka … sepertinya mereka tidak mengejarku."

"Maksudmu?"

"Mereka hanya mengincar manusia, atau yang lain juga?"

"Mana kutahu?"

"Sepertinya tidak," Orine memasuki percakapan. "Mereka tidak bisa mendeteksi benda mati. Mereka seringkali menabrak dinding atau benda-benda yang menghalangi jalannya. Dan tampaknya mereka hanya mengendus bau kita."

"Jadi maksudmu, kita bau?"

"Bukan begitu juga, senpai."

"Bagaimana jika kalian berdua pergi ke atap dan aku akan pergi ke kamarku dan menge-_charge _tangan kananku. Aku juga akan mempelajari gerakan mereka," usul Mayu.

"Abunai, Mayu," kata Sayaka khawatir. "Tapi ... kuserahkan padamu. Orine, ayo!"

Mereka bertiga berpisah di sebuah pertigaan yang tepat, pertigaan yang sudah direncanakan—Sayaka dan Orine belok kanan dan Mayu sendiri belok kiri, menuju kamarnya. Mayuyu tersentak kaget begitu melihat semua zombi yang mengikuti mereka sekarang—setelah mereka terpisah—hanya mengejar Sayaka dan Orine. Setelah Mayuyu menyedari kelebihan serta kekurangannya, ia berkata,

"Sial. Aku tahu aku robot, tapi takkan kumaafkan jika mereka membunuh temanku."

-[]-

"Ushiyama-sama, nama itu tidak jadi kecoret," umum Kita.

"Cih. Memang siapa?" tanya Ushiyama ketus.

"Watanabe-san, sir," jawab Kita sigap.

Ushiyama berdiri dari tahtanya dan berjalan menuju sisi ruangan gelapnya. Dia mengambil sebuah botol yang terbuat dari bahan khusus yang isinya berupa cairan kental yang berwarna bening. "Dia cukup tangguh sebagai robot," lalu dia menggerakkan botolnya ke kanan dan ke kiri secara lembut. "Tapi, sepertinya dia tidak akan bertahan lebih lama lagi," Ushiyama membuat senyum—cengiran—yang paling kasar, "walau targetku hanya cucu sialanku itu."

"Anda berbohong bahwa yang mempunyai gen khusus itu adalah Shinonome-san. Padahal yang memiliki gen itu adalah cucu anda sendiri," Kita tersenyum kecil.

"Yah," Ushiyama mengeluh, "Aku sudah membunuh anakku sendiri, tapi gen yang kuperoleh belum cukup. Jangan salahkan aku karena aku tak punya gen itu. Setelah aku mengambil gen Shiori, aku akan mengambil gen adiknya, dan keluargaku tidak akan punya keturunan lagi." Cengirannya berubah menjadi seringai tajam yang tidak enak dipandang.

"Jadi, anda tidak akan menikah?"

"Tidak. Siapa yang akan menikahiku? Tsubasa akan menolak. Jelas perbedaan usia kita sangat jauh," Ushiyama terkekeh.

-[]-

"Takamina-san, daijobu desu ka?" tanya Kanata khawatir sambil berlari menggandeng Takamina.

"Um, daijobu da yo," jawab Takamina dipaksakan, takut membuat Kanata lebih khawatir. "Kita … akan kemana?"

"Suatu tempat yang paling aman." Kanata menjawab tanpa menoleh. "Walau aku tak tahu tempat apakah itu."

Takamina masih memegang pundak kirinya yang nyeri dan mulai menghijau. Darahnya makin mengucur, kulit disekitarnya makin menghijau dan … kulit Takamina sangat pucat. Langkahnya tidak bisa lagi menyusul langkah Kanata. Matanya mulai berat, napasnya mulai sesak. Kantung matanya bisa terlihat samar.

"Ka … na … ta …"

"Bertahanlah Takamina-san!" tepat pada belokan tajam, Kanata melaju kearah sana. Setelah mengetahui keadaan cukup aman, Kanata menggendong Takamina yang sangat pucat. Bahkan darahnya mengalir ke baju Kanata. Lalu, ia berlari lagi. "Pegangan yang kuat, Takamina-san."

Tanpa tujuan yang jelas ia terus berlari sampai uap mengelilinginya, karena keringat dan suhunya yang panas bereaksi dengan ruangan yang dingin. Wajah Kanata mulai memerah dan semburat merah yang tidak tipis terlihat. Dia sesak.

"Kanata...," Takamina memanggilnya dengan susah payah, dengan suara yang lemah. "Turunkan aku."

"Tidak," bantah Kanata. "Maaf, tapi … jika Takamina-san tidak kugendong, Takamina-san hanya akan menjadi beban."

Takamina mengangguk pelan. "Ya, kau benar," tambahnya sambil tersenyum.

Kanata menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat situasi. Dan ternyata, tidak ada yang mengejar mereka. Ia menghela napas lega, lalu langkahnya berhenti, dan ia pun menurunkan Takamina. "Tunggu sebentar."

Mengetahui ada kotak P3K disana, spontan dia mengambilnya lalu membukanya. Ia kaget begitu melihat kotak itu hanya berisi sebuah gulungan tisu kecil dan solatip.

Tapi dia tak mau buang waktu. Ia langsung menutup luka Takamina dengan tisu itu, dan merobeknya, lalu mengikatnya. "Setidaknya dengan ini pendarahan Takamina-san berhenti," Kanata tersenyum. Kanata menggendong Takamina lagi, lalu berjalan pelan menuju sebuah ruangan—ruangan dimana biasanya para member akan berkumpul saat makan; tentu saja itu ruang makan. Ruangan itu sudah acak-acakan dan beberapa abu bekas api masih terlihat jelas. Makanan yang ada di kulkas pun juga tidak banyak.

"Kita harus makan dulu," Kanata memberikan sepotong roti yang tersisa untuk Takamina setelah ia menurunkannya kembali.

"Ta-tapi … kau juga harus makan, kan?"

"Aku?" Kanata menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Ya, aku akan makan nanti. Makanan yang tersisa disini hanya tinggal cemilan tidak berguna."

Takamina merobek tigaperempat rotinya, lalu bagian yang lebih besar ia kasih kepada Kanata. "Kau bilang jika aku tidak digendong, maka aku hanya akan menjadi beban. Kanata butuh tenaga untuk menggendongku, jadi makanlah," ujarnya sambil tersenyum, lalu mulai memakan rotinya yang terasa pahit di lidahnya.

"A-arigatou...," Kanata membendung air matanya.

"Tak apa." Takamina memencet tombol di _earphone_-nya. "Sayaka … kau dengar aku?"

Tak ada jawaban selama beberapa menit.

"_Ya, ada apa?" _balas Sayaka dari sana.

"Kalian sedang berada dimana?" tanyanya lemah.

"_Apa yang terjadi padamu?!"_ tanya Sayaka terdengar panik dan khawatir, dan tampaknya ia sedang berlari atau entah apa—suaranya terdengar lelah.

"Aku tak bisa menjelaskannya sekarang. Dan kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"_Aku sedang bersama Orine di dekat Practice Room. Kami sedang menuju lantai paling atas," _ujar Sayaka cepat, dengan nada yang menyembunyikan sesuatu sekarang.

"Sayaka?" panggil Takamina.

"_Ya?" _balasnya panik. Dan saat itu—

"Dimana Mayuyu?"

—kepanikannya membanjiri pikirannya.

-[]-

**Mayuyu's POV**

Oh, aku senang sekali aku dapat sampai ke kamarku. Tapi waktu untuk bersenang-senang bukan sekarang! Aku harus bergegas agar aku bisa menyelamatkan temanku dan … membunuh Ushiyama.

Tak ada pilihan lain, bukan? Pusatnya adalah 'Gunung Sapi' itu. Aku harus membunuhnya, karena dia telah membunuh teman-temanku.

Kubuka paksa pintu kamarku, lalu aku langsung berlari menuju lemari bajuku. Kubuka lemari itu dengan tergesa-gesa, dan langsung mengambil ransel putih di dalamnya. Kubuka resletingnya kemudian, dan mengambil sebuah kotak hitam disana. Kotak hitam dengan ujung seperti _stun_ _gun. _Kutancapkan unjung kotak yang runcing itu ke tangan kananku, dan segejolak energi menyerbu masuk ke dalam tubuhku.

Sebuah suara terdengar dari dalam tubuhku.

[_Power: standby_]

[_Intelligence: check_]

[_Controller: standby_]

[_Damage: Check. Six heavy damages and five light damages around right arm, four light damages around left arm, one heavy damage on left thigh. Other sections: clear_]

[_Brain temperature: 40 degrees celcius; above the maximum limit_]

[_For your own good, is expected to immediately remove the broken body and replace it with a new one, and immediately refrigerate your brain. If you do not agree these requirements then you will burn or explode in five hours. Thank you for listening_]

Aku menghela napas berat. Berarti sisa waktu hidupku tidak banyak. Aku segera membuka plastik makanan yang kubawa; dan aku mulai makan dengan tenang. Yap, salah satu metode untuk mendinginkan otakku. Aku juga merasakan ketika otakku panas. Oh, dan ketika aku ingin mengambil makanan dalam kantung yang tadi sudah kubuka, aku sadar makanan yang kumakan sudah habis.

"Aku, Watanabe Mayu, seorang _Cyborg_ _Idol_, akan mempertaruhkan nyawanya yang tersisa lima jam, untuk menyelamatkan temannya."

-[]-

"Ares-sama, tampaknya mereka masih terus bertahan," ujar Kita.

"Astaga," kata Ushiyama tidak sabar. "Bahkan ketika kita sudah mengirim Giant Zombi? Dasar keras kepala. Kita! Kenapa kau tidak menyuruh para zombi yang bersarang itu mengejar mereka?!"

"Tampaknya," Kita mengutak-atik kembali EG yang sedang dipegangnya. "Perpaduan GEN zombi hasil eksperimen dengan GEN Wanibuchi Megumi bertolak belakang, menghasilkan indra berbeda."

"Indra berbeda?"

"Ya. Mereka seperti membangun indra-indra mereka seperti orang hidup dan membangun indra kesembilan."

"Indra kesembilan?" tanya Ushiyama jengkel.

"Tepat. Indra kesembilan ini sangat berbahaya karena selain ini adalah indra langka, indra ini adalah indra 'pikiran'. Mereka bisa berpikir seperti manusia. Bukan berpikir untuk kepuasan tetapi … berpikir untuk terus hidup, memikirkan strategi agar mereka bisa memakan manusia. Jika terus begini maka mereka bisa memakan 'Orang Terakhir'," jelas Kita panjang.

"Ah, betapa berbahayanya," ujar Ushiyama sambil memasang seringai buas. "Basmi mereka yang bersarang di _emergency_ _exit_ itu."

"Roger," Kita menyentuh lingkaran yang berupa seperti tombol di layar EG itu, dan seketika pemadam api di langit-langit emergency exit yang dimaksud mengeluarkan gas api yang amat panas, sehingga membakar semua zombi yang ada disana.

Ushiyama mengangguk. "Aku akan turun ke medan tempur."

-[]-

_Semua akan musnah..._

_Kecuali satu..._

_Siapakah dia...?_

_Tentu tidak ada yang tahu..._

_Oh..._

_Saat lima orang tersisa,_

_Kejadian mengenaskan akan terjadi..._

_Tapi,_

_Itu semua tidak ada apa-apanya..._

_Dibandingkan..._

_Ketika seseorang dari mereka harus membunuh temannya sendiri._

**~To Be The Next Chapter~**

–**Chapter 5: Unforgeteble Cry {preview}–**

"Berterima kasihlah teman-teman kita dan pegang janji Yuuko. Jangan bunuh Ushiyama … karena dia telah membuat kita pandai menari, benar? Katakan padanya ketika dia sudah bangun, bahwa aku akan menggagalkan rencananya, dan itu sudah terjadi. Cari jalan keluar dari sini. Jika kau bertemu dengan seseorang yang berhubungan dengan member AKB0048, jangan beritahu apapun tentang kami pada mereka. Biarlah semua kejadian ini berlalu dan lupakan pengalaman pahit ini. Kuingin kau melupakan kami … terutama aku. Berjanjilah padaku semua itu," ujarnya lemah, lalu terbatuk. Darah bergulir dari mulutnya, dan pada saat yang sama air matanya jatuh dari matanya. Ia membuat senyum seramah mungkin, sehangat mungkin. "A—ri—ga—tou."

"Baik, senpai," gadis berambut merah itu mengangguk pelan sambil menangis, berusaha tersenyum agar gadis yang kepalanya sedang dipangku olehnya tidak merasa khawatir. "Kulakukan sebisaku. Douita."

"Dan aku ingin melihatmu tersenyum untuk yang terakhir kalinya, boleh?"

"Tentu," Kanata menangis sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Ah, bagus. Sekali lagi … aku … berterima kasih." Dan pada detik itu, gadis berambut hujau itu menghembuskan napas terakhirnya.

"Takamina-san? Takamina-san?! Takamina-san!"

Tangisan malam itu tak bisa dilupakan.

**Maybe the chapter 5 will be the last chapter for this fic? Who knows? Give review for this fic about your opinion, and we'll see.**


End file.
